roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
1858 Carbine
}} The 1858 Carbine is an American Carbine variant of the 1858 New Army Revolver. It is unlocked at rank 93, or it can be purchased with credits. History The 1858 Carbine is a cap and ball revolving carbine. It was manufactured by Remington Arms from 1866-1879. The 1858 Carbine uses .44 caliber cap and ball, the same round the 1858 New Army uses. In the years following the American Civil War, Remington also manufactured a carbine version of the 1858 New Army, called the 1858 Target Carbine, which is also known as the 1858 Cattleman's Carbine, in smaller numbers. In-Game General Information The 1858 Carbine is much like the Henry 45-70 in many ways, with the most obvious one being it is not like the other weapons in its class. The 1858 Carbine behaves more like a designated marksman rifle (DMR), sporting high damage and a low rate of fire (RoF). Usage & Tactics It should be stated immediately that the 1858 Carbine should not be used within close quarters combat (CQC). Despite the high damage and the capacity for an instantaneous kill to the torso, the Carbine's RoF is ridiculously slow compared to most weapons in CQC. The only way an 1858 Carbine user will survive a CQC battle is by being incredibly accurate and getting either a torso or headshot, which can be extremely difficult in a heated battle, and which becomes even more difficult with such a long firearm within 30 studs. It is clear that the 1858 Carbine is definitely not a rushing assault weapon. However, in these situations, a Laser becomes an opportune attachment choice to allow for quick torso shots. Where the 1858 Carbine starts to shine is moderate ranges, where scoring a headshot can still be an instantaneous kill if the player knows how to work the 1858 Carbine's bullet drop. Its playstyle is similar to the Henry 45-70's in this manner, where playing to the mid-range is the optimal position for the weapon. Its class-leading mobility allows the user to slink between cover, peek, and take shots at more distant foes, allowing for a surprisingly stealthy hit-and-run playstyle. The 1858 Carbine features the ability to instantly headshot an enemy at any range. However, misses are punishing, as the weapon requires a 2SK once outside of its 30 stud one-shot-torso range, and a 3SK to the limbs outside of about 80 studs. Precision is key to making the 1858 Carbine work. DMRs can quickly outpace the 1858 Carbine, especially when striking the torso, and all of them offer a high muzzle velocity. When fighting another sharpshooter, the 1858 Carbine's wielder needs to make the first shot and land it, otherwise it's likely that they will lose the gunfight. Conclusion The 1858 Carbine performs relatively poorly in CQC even with the 30 stud one-shot-torso range, but where it truly begins to shine is at long range. While other stats are lackluster at range, including velocity and penetration capability, the 1858 Carbine more than makes up for it by offering the ability to rapidly 1SK entire squadrons at range with proper skill. In short, it is a unique playstyle that most closely resembles hit and run sniping. Pros & Cons Pros: * Clean iron sights. * Very quick ADS time. * Can 1SK to the torso within 33 studs. * 1SK to the head at all ranges. * Effectively an all-class designated marksman rifle or sniper rifle. * Fixed reload speed. Cons: * Slowest RoF in class. * Slow reload speed when compared to other carbines. * Low magazine size. * Cannot be suppressed. * Uncommon ammunition type. * Extremely poor penetration depth. Trivia * The 1858 Carbine is the second weapon in-game to be markedly different from other members of its class, as it shares almost no similarities with other carbines. ** The first weapon to be markedly different was the Henry 45-70. * Much like the 1858 New Army being based off a Uberti/Pietta reproduction of said pistol, the 1858 Carbine is likely a reproduction model, using the .44 Magnum round. ** However, there are no real life 6-round cylinders made for the 1858 platform that are chambered in .44 Magnum. The closest equivalent would be .45 Long Colt. ** As a steel-frame weapon (instead of a traditional brass-frame weapon like the 1858 New Army pistol), the 1858 Carbine could theoretically safely fire a hotter load. With brass frame weapons, they require "cowboy loads" (reduced powder load) in order to fire safely. * In-game, the player holds the 1858 Carbine with a normal two-handed stance. However, in reality, this is a bad idea, as the blast from the cylinder/barrel gap can seriously injure an operator, especially if they are not wearing anything to help mitigate the blast or if the weapon is not modified with some sort of blast shield. ** With an original 1858 Carbine, this is worsened by the fact that the weapon fires a cap and ball round which allows for the possibility of chain fire and blowing the operators hand out. * The 1858 Carbine has the same torso multiplier as the Henry 45-70. The head multiplier is increased to make it a 1SK to the head at any range. * When used on the 1858 Carbine, the Z-Point sat at the end of the barrel until the 3.10.0 update. * Despite having a higher default zoom than the 1858 New Army (having a 2.0× zoom over the 1.7× the New Army has), attaching an optic on this gun will yield a 2.6× zoom, while attaching an optic on the New Army will yield a 2.8× zoom. * This is the only primary weapon with a higher rank unlock than its secondary variant. * Prior to 3.9.2, the 1858 Carbine lacked the ability to attach optics such as the ACOG Scope and the VCOG 6x Scope. This has since been changed. References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Carbines Category:Remington Family Category:Historical Weapons